Hiei and Kurama
by Gemenice
Summary: Couldn't find better title. 'I value our friendship and all we went through but... I'm not interested in you that way.' That sentence was for Hiei clear enough.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody!!! I'm back. Sorry it has taken so long. I had something what needed to take care of. But I have new story!!! Anyway at least a beginning to a new one. But there is small problem… Oh what, you'll see.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. I don't own any of the characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, Boy x Boy – Hiei x Kurama.

So here it goes.

STORYSTORYSTORY

Hiei was sitting on Kuramas windowsill looking at his working fox. His fox? Well, this was how Hiei felt about Kurama. He knew he feel something more for the fox but Kurama sure didn't want to be more just like friends. He made it clear, didn't he? That time after the Makai Tournament.

_I value our friendship and all we went through, but… I'm not interested in you that way._

For Hiei that sentence was clear enough. But even so he couldn't help and admired the fox personality, his beauty, his eyes, smile, lips… He wanted to kiss those lips but instead of that he just sighed.

When Kurama heard that he lifted his head. "Hiei???"

"Hn."

"Is something wrong?"

"No." The Koorime looked out of the window. "You have to learn so do so."

Kurama smiled. "Well actually Hiei I'm done." He stood up and stretched before he went to the fire demons side.

"Hn."

Kurama looked at the dark sky. "It'll be raining."

Hiei was silent.

"You'll stay, right? I mean if out there is raining-"

"I don't have to." Hiei interrupted.

"I know I was just… I want you to stay. I like being in your presence." Kurama said smiling.

Hiei was now looking at his fox. His face didn't show any emotions but he was shocked. "Hn… Why?"

Kurama shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with you being a demon. Maybe with that that you understand me. Maybe because you'll listen to me if I need it. And maybe just because you're my friend Hiei."

"Hn." He knew it, didn't he? Friend… It's all.

"I'm going to shower and to change. It won't take too long." Kurama said.

"Hn."

Kurama nodded and went to bathroom.

_Hiei I'm going to shower and to change…_ That brought to fire demons mind ideas… Some ideas…

He shook his head. Why did that stupid fox have to say it?! He growled and went to sit on Kuramas bed.

After a while Kurama came out of bathroom and smiled at Hiei. "So you're staying." Silence... "Oh, you wouldn't believe me how tired I am."

"Hn. I do. But you're tired only because that stupid ningen school of yours. Why are you doing it anyway? It's not something important in Makai." Hiei asked when they were lying comfortable in bed.

"Yeah I know Hiei. But I'm doing it because of my mother." Kurama sighed. They were silent for some time. Then... "Good night Hiei." The fox said and immediately fell asleep.

Hiei stroked Kuramas hair. "Good night Fox." Kurama turned subconsciously into touch. He snuggled to Hiei and sighed. Fire demon smiled and put a hand around his fox. "Kurama, why are you doing this to me?" Kurama only snuggled closer. Hiei smiled again and closed his eyes. He felt a sleep coming to him.

MORNING

When he woke up Kurama was still asleep. A small smile crossed his lips and he stood up. He couldn't let his fox wake up in his arms – Kurama wouldn't be happy with it, he was sure.

Hiei was opening a window when he heard a tired voice. "Where are you going?"

He turned around and saw Kurama sitting on the bed with tired eyes. Hiei mentally chuckled. You wouldn't see the fox like this every day. "Have to do something."

Kurama nodded. "Will you be back?"

"Hn. Maybe."

Kurama sighed. "Okay Hiei. Have a nice day." He said and lay back down.

"Hn." Hiei said but the soft breathing of Kurama said him that the fox didn't hear him and then he flitted away.

---LATER---

He hated it but even so kept doing it. He sighed and opened the door.

"What are you doing here Hiei?" A woman that was sitting at the table asked.

"Hn. I had to come. You know it Mukuro."

Mukuro looked at him. "You're my heir Hiei. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." She said calmly.

"Hn." The fire demon went to sit into another chair.

Mukuros eyes didn't leave him. "Were you in Ningenkai?"

"Hn."

"Is something with that sister of yours?"

"No."

Mukuro blinked. "Then why have you come back?"

The fire demon stayed silent. "You wouldn't come… only if… Is something with Kurama?"

"… No."

Mukuro growled. "Then why aren't you with your fox?"

It was Hieis time to blink. "Wh- What?"

Mukuro laughed. "Do you think I don't know what you feel for him, Hiei? Well I do."

Hiei couldn't say a word. He knew Mukuro knew much about him, but never thought that…

"Oh, Hiei, don't look at me like that." Hiei frowned. "So why are you back?"

Hiei looked away. "Simple. I didn't want to stay there anymore."

"Sure. You didn't say it to him, did you?"

Again the fire demon was silent. _How did she know?_

Mukuro stood up. "I never thought my heir is such a coward."

"I'm not a coward!" Hiei shouted frowning at his boss.

"Oh are you not?" Mukuro calmly asked. The fire demon growled to this. "Then prove it."

"Hn. And you think it's so simple? Well it's not. What do you think I should do?" Hiei said growling.

Mukuro shrugged. "I don't care. Just don't come back till you have solved the problem with that fox of yours." With that one of Makais lords left. Hiei just closed his eyes.

THE END OF CHAPTER 1

So… done. But I have a little problem what should Hiei do??? Have anyone any idea???

Anyway please say me what you think about it so far. I'll try to update soon. ) See ya!!!


	2. Chapter 2

So hello! I'm back with an idea with which **silence M. **helped me… But I changed it a bit… oh what hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. I don't own any of the characters... sigh

Warnings: Yaoi – boys love. (and maybe lemon in some of next chapters.)

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama.

Okay that's all. Here is the story.

STORYSTORYSTORY

Hiei was lying in his room in Alaric (A/N: Is that right???) and ignored the knock on the door. Some low class demon came in. "Master Hiei lord Mukuro want to talk to you."

"Hn. As if I cared." Hiei growled.

"She insisted that you'll go to her immediately." The demon said shivering. Hiei growling stood up and went to his boss. He rushed in Mukuros office ignoring the generals around. "What do you want you stupid woman?"

Mukuro looked at him. "Hello Hiei have a seat."

"No."

Mukuro turned to her speechless generals. "Would you give us a minute alone?"

Hiei was glaring at them as they left. "So what did you want?"

Mukuro closed her eyes and was silent for a moment. When she heard Hiei growling she asked. "When are you going to do something about the fox?"

"Hn." He looked away. "That's none of your business. Why do you care anyway?"

"'Cause being pathetic as you're now is not good for the image of my heir."

Hiei laughed darkly. "You never cared about something like that. What are your real intensions?"

Mukuro opened her eyes. "Yeah right. But you are my heir are you not?"

Hiei was again growling. "Get to the point woman." Mukuro smirked.

"Well let's just say that if you're going to do something I may have something what could help you."

"What?" Hiei asked suspiciously.

Mukuro stood up and went to her desk. She picked up flacon with some liquid inside it. She smirked again when Hiei tried to hide his confusion. "You know Hiei this is really interesting… poison. Its affect is that anybody who drinks it will fall in love with person who gave it to them."

Hiei was silent and then. "So that is how you got that guy in your bad?" Mukuro growled and threw the flacon on Hiei. "So it's true." Hiei smirked.

"Get lost before I take it back."

"Of course woman." Hiei said still smirking and went out of the room.

Mukuro was glaring at the closed door when she heard a hesitant knock. Then the doors opened. "Lord Mukuro can we-?"

_Oh generals…_ "Of course there won't be any interruptions anymore..."

One of generals looked at her. "Shouldn't lord Hiei-"

"No." Mukuro interrupted him. "He has some work in human world."

------------------------

Hiei was now in Ningenkai sitting in the tree near Kuramas school. He was sure Kurama was that day there, he knew Kuramas schedule. So he made sure the fox could feel his youki and now was Hiei waiting for him. And thinking… About that poison that Mukuro had given him… He chuckled. He couldn't help it. That stupid poison reminded him on that ningens fairy tales for children. _But is it really working? Well it seemed it is. That guy in Mukuros bed was enough for proof._ He took the flacon out of his pocket and looked at it. _With this thing the fox will love him. If he make Kurama drink it, he would feel Kuramas lips on his._ Hiei brushed his lips with his hand. But then sighed. _Would it be really worth it? If Kurama finds out, he may lose his friendship…_ He sighed again. That was stupid. He put the poison back to pocket, closed his eyes and wondered how long Kurama would be in that ningen school.

It hadn't taken too long and he heard a friendly voice. "Hello Hiei. I thought I felt your energy."

"Hn." The fire demon opened his eyes and looked at his fox. Kurama seemed a bit tired to him but that was in last time he saw him too. Hiei growled that stupid school of his was making him tired.

Kurama looked around and something caught his eyes. "Care to join me for ice cream Hiei?"

"Hn." Hiei immediately jumped down from the tree.

Kurama chuckled. And went to buy some. In a minute he was back. "Here Hiei your favorite." He smiled and sat down on the ground.

Hiei sat next to him. "You don't have to do any homework?" the ice cream mysteriously vanished.

"Nope. We have vacation."

"Hn."

"You know Hiei…" Kurama said as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. "We are going to stay at Genkais for some days and-"

"We?" Hiei interrupted.

"Yes we- Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, maybe Koenma, Yukina, Kuwabara and I-"Hiei eyes twitched at the mention of Kuwabaras name. "And Yusuke wanted me to ask you if you'd like to join us. We are going in two or three days so you have enough time to-"

"Hn. I don't have any reason to go." The fire demon said even though he knew about one.

"Well Yukina will be there." Kurama said sitting up and looking at the fire demon.

"Hn. She doesn't need me."

"But there will be Kuwabara too and … you know how he is when he sees her." Kurama tried reasoning.

"Hn. But you said it. – Yusuke will be there too. And even if he IS a pervert I trust him with taking care of my sister." Hiei said in calm voice and then smirked. "He knows if anything happens I'll kill him along with that baka." He looked up in the tree and disappeared.

Kurama sighed and whispered. "But I'll be there too." With that he left unaware of the shadow standing in the tree above him. The shadow was watching him leave and then vanished.

THE END OF CHAPTER TWO

So what do you think??? I know it's a bit short but… Anyway I have to thank **silence M.** again for that wonderful idea. I'll try to update soon. Please please please leave me a review. I'll be really glad and happy and … you got the point, didn't you? ))


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Two chapters in one day…. I'm good!!! But two short chapters… sigh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any character from it.

Warnings: Yaoi, boy x boy.

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama.

And now to the story.

STORYSTORYSTORY

Hiei appeared near Genkais temple. He decided he'd look how Yukina was doing. Even if he won't participate on their stupid 'vacation' he could always paid a visit to her. When Yukina spotted him she smiled. "Oh hello Hiei!" She waved.

"Hn." Hiei went to her. "Hi."

Yukina gave him a friendly hug. Hiei stiffened but then stroked her back. "We missed you Hiei."

When Yukina released him he arched an eyebrow. "It was only a month."

Yukina pouted playfully. "And you'd dare to leave us for longer?!"

The fire demon didn't meet his sisters' gaze. "Hn."

"We all missed you Hiei. But mostly Kurama."

Hiei looked up at the mention of Kuramas name. "Really?"

"Yes." Yukina smiled. "Yusuke was just yesterday saying that-"

"No." Hiei interrupted. "I mean… did Kurama miss me?"

Yukina secretly smiled. She knew about feelings her brother had for Kurama. And yes, she knew Hiei was her brother. How couldn't she notice? He had the same eyes as she. And he was short like she too. And was always protective around her, even if he wouldn't admit it. But what made her sure was image that she saw one evening.

_MEMORY_

She went to garden and saw Hiei leaning against tree. He seemed he didn't want to be disturbed so she was going to go away but she saw something. Hiei was looking at two gems in his hands. One of them was that one Yukina gave him for her brother. And the second… when she saw the second one her eyes widened. It was the Hiruseki stone their mother gave to the new-born before Koorimes took him away. She couldn't describe her feelings when she understood. Her brother was Hiei. She was so glad … But she didn't say Hiei she found out. Yukina was sure that when he'd be prepared he'd say it to her himself. So she stayed silent, happy that she found her long lost brother.

_THE END OF MEMORY_

"Yes." She nodded. "You know he often came here and asked if we hadn't seen you. He seemed really upset too."

Hiei was looking at her and felt hope rising in his chest. It that was true then maybe – maybe Kurama felt something for him too. He'll talk to his fox. He smirked. And then they can do some adult things. He won't even have to use that shit from Mukuro.

Yukina was looking at the smirk on her brothers' face and sweet dropped. _What does it mean??? Well… Forget it. I don't want to know._ She cleared her throat. "Uhm, Hiei?"

Hiei snapped back to reality from his fantasies. "I have to go."

"Okay." Yukina nodded one more time. "I'll see you, right?"

"Yes." Hiei said and flitted to his fox. That talk that he had on mind (and the activities after) won't wait.

-------------------------------------

When he saw foxes house he stopped. Not because he reached his destination. No. It was because certain redhead coming out of the house. Hiei stayed in the tree, watched as Kurama closed the door after him and went somewhere. The fire demon was… surprised. _Where is Kurama going?_ He couldn't help but was curious and decided to follow his fox. So he masked his ki and was moving in the trees some distance behind Kurama.

He was following Kurama to a nearby park where Kurama stopped and sat down on a bench. The fox was looking nervous. Kurama kept looking around. Like if he was waiting for something. _Or somebody._ Hiei thought when he saw a ningen girl coming up to his fox. Kurama smiled and greeted her. They were talking about something and Hiei couldn't hear much of their conversation. But that didn't stop the jealousy he felt when the girl caught Kuramas hand gave him a peck on the cheek and then pulled him somewhere. Kurama smiled and Hiei couldn't look at the scene before him anymore he growled and disappeared.

In that moment Kurama lifted his head and looked around. The growling he heard was probably only a wind in the tree-tops. The girl before him was pulling him somewhere but he didn't want to go. Even though he smiled a moment before he stopped. The girl turned to him.

"Shuichi? Is something?" She asked him confused.

"No. I just…" He sighed. "I don't want to be here really."

The girl was looking at him as if she was going to cry. "I knew it. It has to do something with my hair right??? I knew this color doesn't suit me!!!" The girl WAS now crying.

Kurama sweet dropped. "No… No it has nothing to do with your hair. I think it suit you very well." He tried to calm her because of the glances they were getting from people around.

"Really?" she asked with watery eyes.

"Yes really." He smiled. "It's only…" he sighed again. This was ridiculous. He was here only because of his mother. He thought he only would come here, go on the date and then come back only to please her. But then when he saw this girl and the hope in her eyes… He couldn't. He sighed again. "It's only there is somebody I like." He said and then winced. That was first what came on his mind???

"Why are you going on dates then?" The girl sounded near tears again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't. Will you please forgive me?"

The girl hided her face into her hands. "How could you Shuichi!!! I... I loved you!"

"I'm sorry." He put his hand on the girls arm. "But can I do something to make it up for you?"

The girl was silent for some time then put her hands down. "Maybe." Kurama then could see hearts in her eyes. He backed away. "There is that nice guy in your class; could you acquaint me with him???"

Kurama sweet dropped again. "Su- sure."

"Okay! When?"

"Uhm… What about… tomorrow?" He asked and mentally was sorry for the unfortunate one.

"Yeah! I think I'll wear that blue skirt…" Kurama stood smiling. _This girl is really crazy._

"Oh! I have to go shopping! See you tomorrow Shuichi!" She said and ran away. _Yeah definitely crazy._ _But at least I got rid of her._ He thought as he went home. And then thoughts wandered to a certain someone who he happens to love. He could see his black hair denying gravity and his red eyes glaring at him. He chuckled to himself.

-----------------

Hiei was sitting in the tree in Genkais garden looking once again at the flacon with the poison from Mukuro in his hand. If he wants his fox, this is the only way. He made up his mind. He'll do it.

THE END OF CHAPTER THREE

So what do you mean??? Please leave me review. I'm really curious about what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry it took me so long again. But I have longer chapter to make it up. Sorry again. I had to learn for my exams. Anyway I've got 92, 3 from exam from my maternal language!!! Anyway…

I found out why I don't know English!!! How could you know something if the teacher that is learning you asks you: "And a whale is mammal?" Or "Is there really a difference between Burk and donkey???" With face like this O.o But I have enough of that. Here is the next chapter, but first…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boy x boy… and **bad** English.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama

So I think that's all to this… And here is the story.

STORYSTORYSTORY

Hiei was thinking about how to make his plan work. Fox has to drink that poison… He wanted to do it even though he felt a bit guilty for presuming Kuramas trust. But he wanted Kurama in other way than just like friend. And when he saw him with that girl… He was furious. How dared that stupid girl kissed his fox?!! He was glaring to nowhere. If everything will go right, Kurama will love him in a few days. He didn't smirk. Instead of that he frowned. He was eyeing the liquid and again thought about his plan. It will work. It has to…

-----------------------

Kurama was sitting at his desk reading some book.

"Hn. I thought you have 'vacation' or something like that." A voice came from windowsill.

"Hiei!" Kurama turned around and smiled. "I do. I have vacation. I'm just reading."

"About what?"

"Huh?" Kurama blinked.

"What is that book about?"

"Well it's about a-"Kurama went silent. What was that book about anyway? He didn't pay attention to it when he was reading it. He was thinking of something else. Or better someone else. He shrugged. "It wasn't something really interesting." Yeah he could say that. If it would be something interesting he would remember it.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hn. Whatever."

"Anyway is there something you wanted Hiei?" Kurama asked eyeing the smaller demon curiously.

_You._ Hiei just thought and didn't answer the fox.

Kurama frowned. "Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Is everything all right?" The redhead asked worriedly.

"Hn. Of course." Hiei was looking out of the window.

"But you seem troubled to me. Are you sure there's nothing you want to say me?" Kurama asked as he went to fire demons side and leaned against the wall near window.

"I'm sure." When the fox gave him doubtful look he added. "There are only some problems in Mukuros territory." He shrugged. Well he didn't lie, did he? No it wasn't entirely a lie. There was that group of demons, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Oh." Kurama looked at him sympathetically. "Is there something I can help with?"

Hiei looked at the fox. "… No."

The fox sighed and went to lie down. He decided that it would be better if he let the fire demon be. If Hiei didn't want to talk he won't force him. Kurama closed his eyes. He knew how that little demon liked the silence. But if Hiei didn't want to talk why did he come to him? He sighed frustrated.

"Hn. It seems that you didn't have a good day either." Hiei stated.

_So he __**wants**__ to talk?_ Kurama opened his eyes. "Not the best one… I had to take care of something – not very pleasant."

"Hn. Sure." Hiei muttered.

"What?" Kurama lifted his head. "Did you say something?"

"It's your own fault you know." Kurama raised an eyebrow. "If you wouldn't stay in Ningenkai…"

Fox sighed. _Again that Ningenkai topic._ "I know Hiei. But I decided to stay. And you know it." Kurama lay back down.

"If it would be me I wouldn't stay for that woman."

"I stayed. And she is not 'that woman'. She is my mother." Kurama said in warning voice.

Hiei rolled his eyes again. "It's the same. You're only being stupid."

"Maybe. But she did so much for me. I owe it her."

"She is only a human."

"For you. In my life she is very important." Fox said in soft voice.

"She is the only reason you're staying here." It wasn't question. It was more of conclusion.

"More or less." Kurama nodded. His mind wandered through everything he experienced in his human life. He thought about how happy Shiori was when he was born. He remembered her protectiveness when he was little kid. He remembered the love she showed him that he never experienced as Yoko. He was thinking about his childhood as Shuichi when Hieis voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So you're planning to go back?"

Kurama blinked. "Back?"

"To Makai." Hiei growled.

"Oh… Yes, probably yes. It's home after all, isn't it?"

"Hn." Even it Hiei wouldn't admit it he considered Makai as one.

Kurama stretched and yawned. "But let's change the topic. Mukuro allowed you to take a holiday?"

"Uhm… You can say so."

Kurama nodded slowly. "Okay."

They were silent and after a while Kurama got up. "I'm going to get myself tea. Do you want some too?"

Hiei looked at Kurama. "Hn."

Redhead smiled. "Okay." Kurama went to door but before he could touch the doorknob Hiei asked something really unexpected.

"When are you going on that trip with Detective?"

Kurama frowned and turned to him. This was weird… "I'm not sure it can be considered as a 'trip'… But tomorrow afternoon. Why?"

"Only curious." Hiei brought his attention again to the darkness behind the window.

But Kurama was still looking at him frowning. _Curious?_

"Are you going for that tea or not?" The fire demon growled.

Kurama blinked. "Tea? Oh, yeah sure."

Hiei didn't know that stupid trip should be the next day. Sure, the fox said it'll be in a few days but he didn't think it'll be so early. After the door closed behind Kurama Hiei took out the poison. _It is time. _He looked at it. _I just hope you'll give me what I want._ Then he blinked. _I'm going crazy. I'm talking with some stupid bottle._ He chuckled. It won't take long… He sighed and in that moment Kurama opened the door.

"Here it goes Hiei." He smiled when the fire demon took his cup and sipped from it. Then he reached for his own, but...

"Shuichi dear, are you up there?"

"Yes, mother!" Kurama frowned when Hiei rolled his eyes with 'Hn.'

"I'm sorry to disturb you but could you please come here down for a moment?"

"Of course mother! I'm coming." Hiei watched as the fox put the tea down. "I'll be right back."

"Like as I cared." Hiei answered but his eyes didn't left Kuramas cup. When he heard the door closing he looked around. _So the fox left._ He quickly reached to his cloak and withdrew the flacon. He opened it and uncertainly held it above redheads' tea. He frowned when he felt guilt. _Damn._ He sighed and closed the flacon again. He didn't want to break Kuramas trust. He put the poison back to his pocket. _Maybe some other time._ He thought as he made his way back to the windowsill with his tea.The he heard a voice from behind the doors.

"Good night mother." Then Kurama walked in room. "I'm here." He smiled. "Are you going to stay for night?"

"Maybe…"

Kurama chuckled and took his cup. "All right." He took a sip from his tea and frowned. "Hmmm…"

"Is something wrong?" Hiei asked bored.

"Huh? No... No just…" The fire demon raised his eyebrow impatiently. "It's a bit bitter." When he said that the fire demon rolled his eyes. "I think next time I'll just give more sugar in there. How was yours?"

"Fine."

"Okay." Kurama smiled and drank the rest of his tea. "Really weird taste." He muttered to himself. He put the cup on desk and grabbed his pyjamas. "I'm going to change." He went to bathroom and closed the door after him.

Hiei got up and put his own cup on the desk. Then he touched Kuramas empty one. He was so close… He looked at the bathroom doors, closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them Kurama was back in room stretching.

"I'm so tired. I think I'm going to lie down." Kurama said and got to bed. He then looked up on Hiei with sleepy eyes. "You're going to stay, right?"

"Hn." Hiei said as he stripped to his boxers and lay down next to his fox.

"Thank you." Kurama murmured as he snuggled to the fire demon. He immediately drifted to sleep.

When Hiei got through shock that he has a fox lying on his chest he smiled and stroked Kuramas hair. "Good night my fox." He put his arm around Kurama. He didn't care what'll happen. He'll face everything tomorrow. For that time, he just wanted to hold his fox. Hiei closed his eyes and let the sleep claim him.

-------------------

The sound of shower woke Hiei up. He blinked and sat up in bed. What time was it? He didn't know. His mind was still on his dream. The dream was the same that he was dreaming for long time. He dreamed that he told Kurama and that had some fun together. He blinked to get the sleep from his mind.

"Hiei you can use my shower if you want." A soft voice said.

"Huh?" The fire demon turned around and saw Kurama standing in the doorway with towel on his hair... _When did Kurama get out?_ He didn't hear him. Then Kurama blushed. And a thought occurred to Hiei. His eyes widened. _I didn't do something while dreaming, did I?_

Kurama looked blushing down. "I – I'm going to make us some breakfast. When you're done come down."

"Uhm… What about your human mother?"

"She went to work." He looked at Hiei and smiled. Even though Hieis face didn't show any emotions his eyes did. And Kurama could see clear confusion in them. "It's nine already."

"Oh." Hiei nodded.

"Okay… I'm going down while you take that shower." With that he left.

Hiei was looking after him. _Damn…What would I do if I did something?_ If he did then there was no reason to hide his feelings towards the fox anymore. _Damn. But what if I didn't?_ He sighed. Maybe it is time to say the fox. He just have to find the right way… He then quickly showered and went after Kurama.

"Hi Hiei. Here." Kurama put plate in front of the Koorime when Hiei sat down.

"Hn." Hiei was eyeing Kurama and didn't eat.

Kurama noticed that. "What's wrong? It doesn't taste you? I can make you something else…"

"No. It's all right." He stood up. "But I have to go."

"What? But-… But you didn't even touch your meal!" He said looking at fire demons plate.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh." The fox hung his head. "Have a nice day then…"

"Hn."

Kurama nodded but didn't look up. He was only eyeing his own plate.

Hiei gave him one last glance and then left. He had something important to do. He had to visit the only person who could help him with his fox….

THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Ha ha!!! I think this one chapter is the longer than the last.

So Hiei didn't use the poison… yet, anyway. (Or it only seems so?? X3)

How did you like it??? I'm curious… Leave me review please… I'll be so glad to read it. So please please pleaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeee. :)) -

And thanks to everybody who reviewed:

**silence M.**

**Hikari the Keyblade of Hope**

**Chaseha-Wing**

**KittyKat12567**

**Dreaming of hiei**

Oh, and have a nice day!!! -


	5. Chapter 5

Here is next chapter. Hope you'll like it. Thanks for the nice reviews. I'm doing my best.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me nor do any of its characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boy x boy and my bad English.

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama

Here it goes.

STORY STORYSTORY

Hiei was flitting in the trees. He considered going for help to Yusuke but highly doubted that phrase 'Nice skirt.' would work on his fox. When he reached his destination he frowned. He didn't like asking for help… But he'd do anything to get his fox. Hiei just hoped he didn't make a wrong decision. He looked on the temple and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" A small woman from the door of the temple asked. When Hiei stayed silent she added. "I never thought you'd be one to go on dimwits' parties."

"I'm not here for any party." Hiei said and jumped down from the tree.

"You're not." Genkai nodded.

"No."

"You must have a reason to come here." Genkai was watching him closely. "If you're looking for Yukina she's in the garden."

"Actually..." Hiei looked away from the woman. "I came to you."

"Oh and I should be honored?" she asked in monotone voice. Genkai went back to the inside of the temple. Hiei growled and went after her. He found her sitting at the small table with a mug of the tea in hands. "So I think you came for something."

"Yes…" Hiei didn't know how to say it… He wasn't used to ask advice from anybody. And not the ones that had something to do with emotions.

Genkai sipped from her tea. "It wouldn't have something with a certain redhead would it?" she asked unaffected.

"How did you…"

"Hn. I'm not stupid." Hiei was again silent. "If you're looking for and advice I have only one." Hiei looked at her. "You should tell him."

Hiei frowned at him. "Well that's not so-"

"Hiei!!!" Somebody interrupted him. "I'm so glad that you're here! I didn't think I'll see you so soon!" Yukina gave him a hug.

"Yu- Yukina." Hiei got out of him when he overcame his shock. He didn't notice when Genkai left the room. He hugged his sister. "I'm glad, too…"

"Oh are you going to stay Hiei? For the party?" Yukina let go of Hiei.

_Yes that's true… That Detective party is today…And Kurama will be here._ He nodded. "I'll be here Yukina but I need to think about something." He said to her.

"Okay… You may go but you have to promise me you'll come."

"Of course." Yukina gave him a peck on his cheek and he blushed. Then she left. After this he went to exit of the temple but Genkai stopped him.

"And maybe you should talk to her too."

He frowned and leaved. _I have to say Kurama, but…_ He just sighed. He couldn't think properly. He just needed to clear his mind from the fox for a while. So he decided to go to train.

---------------------------------------

Kurama got his bag with his things and went to his mother. "So mother… I'll be going."

Shiori looked at him and smiled. "Okay dear just be careful."

"I'll be... But is that really all right mother? I mean I'll be gone for three days and…"

"Don't be stupid Shuichi." Shiori gave his son a hug. "Just entertain yourself and call me at least once."

"I'll call you every day mother." He promised as his mother let go of him. "But won't you feel lonely?"

Shiori gave him a look. "Shuichi if I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to find a reason not to go."

"I'm just worried about you mother."

She smiled. "Dear you're so sweet. But you don't have to worry. I have two men to take care of me." She winked at Kurama. "Am I right Shu-chan?" She called to a boy who was sitting in living room playing videogames.

"Huh? Yes, of course!"

Shiori laughed and Kurama chuckled. His brother sure didn't hear a word.

Hatanaka came to them and smiled. "Don't be worry Shuichi. Even if my own son is INCOPETENT-" He said the last part louder and it was followed by angry "Hey! I heard that!" And that brought up burst of laugh. After a while when everyone calmed down again Hatanaka continued. "As I was saying before somebody interrupted." He smiled. "You don't have to worry I'll take good care of your mother."

Shiori playfully pouted. "Oh you're so mean."

Kurama laughed. "Yes, thank you father. So I'm going now." Kurama said when he looked at his watches.

"Okay dear." Shiori gave him another hug. "Have a nice time."

"Of course." With that he left them in kitchen and went to his brother. He ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" The younger one shouted when the screen went black. "I was so close! I almost beat that!" He then looked up. "Are you going nii-san?" Kurama nodded. "Oh I'd wish I could come with you."

Kurama smiled. "Some other time maybe."

"Okay, hope you'll have a good time." Then he turned back to the screen when he heard a sound of beginning of the game.

Kurama smiled again. When he first met Shuichi he didn't think that little one will get so close to him. And now… He was thinking about him as his own brother. He waved to his family and left.

---------

When he reached the temple he knocked on the door. Yusuke opened him. "Oi hello Fox-boy!" he said and made room for Kurama to get in.

"Hi Yusuke, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine what about you?" Yusuke said with goofy grin on his face.

Kurama smiled. Yusuke was definitely in 'a mood' already. "Same. Hello everybody."

"Hi Kurama." The others in the room greeted him.

Kurama looked around. "Isn't Koenma coming?"

"No. He has something to do first. But he said that he'll stop later maybe." Botan said cheerfully.

"Oh." _Seems that not only Yusuke is in mood._ He looked around as if watching for someone.

"Are you looking for something?" Yusuke asked.

"Huh?" Kurama blushed. "No... No just thinking."

"Okay, here." Yusuke handed drink to Kurama.

"No Yusuke thank you." Kurama declined.

"Oh, but Kurama you're on a party!"

"Uhm… I have to take my bag to my room, first." He said and then added. "And I think you shouldn't drink anymore."

"Nah- Kuwabara'll do that" He took the bag form protesting Kurama and threw it on half asleep Kuwabara. "Hey Kuwa get this to foxes room."

"Why me Urameshi?!" Angry Kuwabara asked when he was interrupted in his talk with Yukina.

"You do it baka." Yusuke gave him a glance. Kuwabara murmured something and did as he was told.

"Thanks?" Kurama said.

"You're welcome. And now…" Yusuke showed glass into Kuramas hand. "Drink."

"Uhm..." 

"Kurama you have to have fun."

Kurama sighed and lifted the glass to his lips. He didn't notice Yusukes' grin as he drank.

-------------------

Hiei stooped his training when he noticed it was already dark. He got his cloak on him and got off to Genkai. When he got there he didn't bother to knock he just made his way in.

"Oi Hiei! There you are." Hiei looked at the Detective who was really really drunk. "I was just saying Kurama here that- huh Kurama? Kurama where are you?" Yusuke asked as he was looking around.

"Hiei?" A voice came from behind him. He heard someone hiccupped. _What the hell…_ He thought when he turned and found Kurama barely standing on his feet with flushed face and glass of some liquid in his hand. "I'm glad that you… you-uhm… you came."

Hiei growled and took the glass from Kurama. He looked at it and recognized it. It was one of Makais hardest alcohol. "Hey! I was going to drink that!"

"You had enough fox."

He turned to Detective. "You don't have any brain Detective anymore? Why the hell did you make him drunk?!" He growled.

"Huh??? What did I do?"

Hiei growled again and fought the urge to hit the Detective… Hard. But then someone did it for him. "You dimwit."

"Ouch grandma! What did you do that for you old hag?!"

Genkai didn't answer him and turned to Hiei. "If I was you I'd stop him before he'll drink even more." She was pointing to Kurama.

Hiei turned and saw Kurama reaching for his glass. He caught redheads' wrist. "I said you had enough. You're already drunk." The fire demon said in warning voice.

Kurama pouted. "I'm not. I'm just –"he blinked. And then a goofy grin appeared on his face. "You want to know something Hiei?" Hiei leaned to fire demon. Hiei could feel the smell of alcohol coming from his fox. "I … I like somebody." He said giggling.

Hieis eyes widened. "Do you want to know who Hiei?" The fox asked as it was leaning against Hiei. Hiei just found himself nodding. The fox cupped Hieis cheek. "It's-"And then Kurama fell limp. Hiei barely caught him.

"This way." Genkai said and led him somewhere.

Hiei growling scooped Kurama in his arms and went after her. _Damn what was he going to say..?_

THE END OF CHAPTER FIVE

So I have another chapter done. Please review. I'll be only glad. And if you have any idea to make this better feel free to say… Did I ask you to review??? Pleaaase.

Bye and have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but my sister came home after a really long time!!! The one that is studying away and we decided to go to town to have some fun.

So I have here new chapter how you could see.

Oh I'm really happy you reviewed… I'm always happy about it XD

**Hikari the Keyblade of Hope**** – **yup, Kuramas little love...

**Dreaming of hiei**– Not in this one... Wouldn't want Kurama killing Hiei for that (I'm sure Kurama would want to enjoy the fire demon when he is sane X3)

**The Petulant Purple Princes...**– he he I'm evil, am I not:D But I updated as soon as I could.

**Alyxandrah**– Well you know when there is beautiful fox making moves on you... No wonder his brain didn't work properly :3 But we all know what Kurama wanted to say, right? - It's … Yusuke!!!! XD Only a joke, only a joke.

**s****hiorifoxiesmom** – I'm glad you liked it. I find this Hiei cute too…. But I'm sure he would kill us if he knew what we think about him…

**JGgirl** – Hey!!! That's not fair!!! How could you see through my story so good? pouting But yeah something like that... you'll see.

Okay I won't distract you anymore.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. I don't own Hiei, Kurama or anybody else.

Warnings: Yaoi, two boys in love.

Pairings: (you already know) Hiei x Kurama

Here is the chapter.

STORYSTORYSTORY

"There." Genkai stopped and was pointing to some doors. Hiei just nodded and went in. He put Kurama on a mattress lying on the ground and looked on Kuramas red face. He could still feel redheads body against his own and Kuramas breathe on his face. It would be so easy to mark him now and he would belong then to Hiei.

'_I__ … I really like somebody…'_ Hiei frowned. _'Do you want to know who Hiei?'_ He remembered the hand cupping his cheek. _'It's…' _

_What the hell happened?_ He was going to tell Kurama. He was. But what now? He sighed and looked at his sleeping fox again. Kuramas lips caught his attention. He wondered what it would feel like kissing them. If Kurama loved somebody else – he would leave and let the fox be happy, even if it would mean not with him. But right now… he wanted to kiss his fox… to know how it feels. _Only one time…_ He leaned in and gently claimed Kuramas lips. He was going to pull away when he stiffened. The fox was kissing him back…Kurama sure didn't know who he was kissing. Hiei should pull away, he knew… But this just felt so good. So he kissed his fox and after a while he pulled away and lay down beside Kurama. He could hear Kurama whimpering and smiled. _That fox is so cute even in his sleep._ Hiei chuckled and put his arms around Kurama. He'll just hold Kurama for the night…. Nothing more. _And maybe for last time. _

"I love you..." Hiei looked at the fox. _He is still dreaming about that one..._ He felt jealousy rising in him but then it disappeared when the fox parted its lips and said one name. "Hiei." Then Kurama smuggled to fire demon and laid his head on Hieis chest. Hiei was stilled, paralyzed. _What did he say…? Is... Is it true?_ When he was sure it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him he smiled. So this is what Kurama wanted to say - It's you.

"Now that I know…" Hiei smirked and held Kurama tighter. "Wait till tomorrow then you'll be mine."

-------------------------------------------------

Hiei was watching as Kurama opened his eyes only to close them again. "What time is it?" the fox whispered weakly.

"It's morning." The fire demon answered.

Kurama sat up. "Oh… my head is hurting like a hell."

"Hn. I'm not surprised. You were totally drunk. How much of that shit did you have?" Hiei growled.

"I don't know." Kurama massaged his forehead. "I stopped counting after the fifth glass."

"Fifth glass?!"

Kurama winced. "Hiei please don't talk so loud."

The fire demon looked at him. "Sorry." Hiei flitted out of the room and in no time reappeared next to Kurama. "Here." He handed the fox water and some pills.

"Thank you." Kurama drank down the pills and lay back down. Hiei went and sat down on the windowsill.

They were silent till Hiei didn't interrupt the silence. "Kurama, do you remember what you were talking about yesterday?"

"I was talking?" Kurama asked. Hiei gave him a glare. "I'm sorry Hiei but I really can't remember anything… What did I say?"

Hiei smirked. "You said you 'really liked somebody'." Hiei said still looking at the redhead.

Kuramas eyes widened, the fox blushed and looked down… "Uhm... really?"

"Yes… You didn't say who, though…" Fire demon said as he slid from the sill and made his way towards blushing fox. "I want to know."

Kurama was now really red and was making sure he look everywhere just not at Hiei. "I – I have to call mother." Kurama tried to get up and leave quickly but Hiei caught his wrist.

"That'll wait. Now answer my question."

Kurama looked at Hiei. "I... uhm - ."

Hiei smirked to this. "I thought so." Hiei said and captured Kuramas lips.

Kurama stiffened. _What???_ Then he moaned when he felt Hieis tongue running on his bottom lip, he opened his mouth for the demon and closed his eyes. After a while Hiei pulled away smirking. Kuramas face was all red. "How.. How did you know?"

"I said you were talking, didn't I?"

"Oh." Kurama smiled. "I love you Hiei." Kurama laughed when Hiei arched an eyebrow. "Yes you know already... I just wanted to say it... It was something I longed for really long time."

"I love you too fox." Hiei said, gave his fox a peck on lips and then stroked his hair.

"You mean it?" Kurama asked as he leaned into the touch.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "If I didn't I wouldn't say it." Then he hugged Kurama.

Kurama was shocked. "Hiei?" Hiei let go of Kurama. "Why-?"

"I just felt like it." Kurama smiled and laid his head on Hieis shoulder. The fire demon put his arm around his fox.

They were sitting like this when Hiei chuckled. Kurama looked at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"If I knew all what it'll took is make you drunk I'd do it a long time ago."

Kurama pouted. "Hey!" But then laughed too. "Maybe we should thank Yusuke for that."

"Sure… Right after the fool will become the king of Makai." Hiei snorted.

Kurama smiled. "Who knows Hiei..." And after a while… "I love you Hiei."

"You said that already."

"I know, just couldn't help it." Then he felt Hiei pulling away from him. "What's wrong?"

"Here." The fire demon handed him something. It was silver necklace with rose hanging form it and a dragon orbed around it. Hiei smiled when he saw Kuramas expression. The fox was looking at it wide eyed with his mouth slightly opened. This was sure worth the night trip to Makai and even seeing Mukuro.

_MEMORY_

Hiei was flitting through Makai. So the fox loved him. He couldn't help and smiled. When he reached Mukuros castle he went straight to his room to get that necklace he got for his fox in hopes that maybe… just maybe the fox would love him. He traced the rose with his index finger when the doors opened. _What now?_ He growled when he saw Mukuro standing there.

"I see that you came back."

"Hn."

Mukuro smirked and went to sit on one of chairs in Hieis room. "So you solved the problem."

"Yes." Hiei snapped. "And without this." He threw the poison on Mukuro.

Mukuro caught it and blinked. Then she began to laugh.

"What's so damn funny?" The fire demon growled.

"Oh Hiei… you really thought this was a poison?" Hiei blinked. "It wasn't. Didn't it remind you on that ningens tales?"

Hiei frowned. "So what was it then?"

"Only some water."

Hiei hung his head. _So it was only…_

Mukuro thought she may embarrass him. "Hiei?"

Hiei lifted his head with thoughtful glance. "Then how did you get that guy in your bed?" He smirking left before Mukuro could get through the shock. (A/N: Sorry everybody I don't like Mukuro.) He closed the door just in time to escape flying bottle. He was still smirking on his way back to Ningenkai. _The day just got from good to better._

_END OF MEMORY_

Kurama took the necklace from the fire demon. "It's beautiful Hiei…Could you please…?"

Hiei nodded and put the necklace around redheads' neck.

"It's really beautiful…"

Hiei smirked… "Don't I get something too?" He asked as he kissed Kurama….

THE END OF CHAPTER SIX

I know I know… This was really short… but only one chapter to end – hopefully. Did you like it? Yes? No? Please leave me review…

Bye and have a nice day!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi you there! How are you, people??? I'm glad you liked this story so far. And I changed the rating!!! Do you know what that means… yeah a lemon… not very good though…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters…

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love and **lemon**, so sorry but if you're not old enough…

Pairings: Guess who – Hiei x Kurama!!!

Here we go.

STORY STORYSTORY

Hiei pinned the fox on the mattress under him without breaking their kiss. He licked Kuramas bottom lip and Kurama opened his mouth for him. Hiei was really enjoying it. He wondered for long time how the fox would taste and it tasted good. Really good. He wanted more. When was Hiei sure he explored every bit of Kuramas mouth he pulled away and began kissing Kuramas neck.

Kurama panted. "Hiei… uhm... We can't... do this here."

Fire demon ignored him and kept licking on redheads' neck.

"Hiei…"

Hiei lifted his head. "Why not?"

"Because… There are others in here…" Hiei was now licking his earlobe. Kurama moaned.

"They don't mind… and if they do… I don't care." He sure wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

"But Hiei…"

The fire demon lifted his head once again and growled. "Kurama do you want this or not?" Kurama nodded blushing. "Good. Then shut up and enjoy." Hiei gave him a kiss on lips and then the fire demon went back to his job. While licking Kuramas neck he got rid of redheads annoying shirt and one of his hands traced Kuramas nipple. The fox moaned and arched his back. Hiei smirked as his mouth took care of other one.

"Oh Hiei…" Kuramas hand went to fire demons spiky hair.

When the flesh in his mouth hardened Hiei made his way down Kuramas chest. His hands lazily played with waistband of Kuramas pants. "Don't tease…" Kurama moaned.

"Why fox? Aren't you enjoying it?" Kurama just whimpered. "Okay but remember you wanted this." He removed redheads' pants along with his boxers. He grasped Kuramas growing erection and began stroking it. "Uhm... Hiei"

"Do you know what Kurama??? I really like the way you moan my name." He leaned down and kissed Kurama while stroking him faster. Kurama kissed him back and Hiei could feel foxes hips thrusting into his hand. He pulled away and replaced his hand with his mouth. He began licking and sucking on redheads' erection and from that time Kurama couldn't do much more besides moaning and gasping. "Hiei…" With that the redhead came.

Hiei swallowed Kuramas essence and licking his lips he leaned to look at Kurama. The fox had its eyes closed while still panting a little, its face was flushed and its lips were parted. Hiei smiled and kissed Kurama. Kurama kissed him back and when Hiei pulled away he could see the lust and passion in emerald eyes.

He undressed quirkier then ever and took the lube from his cloak before tossing it away.

Kurama chuckled. "You are really prepared, aren't you?"

Hiei smirked. "You're surprised… I'm getting what I want after so long." He chuckled when he saw Kurama blushing.

"I'm all yours now." Kurama said smiling.

Hiei coated his fingers with lubricant and leaned to kiss Kurama while he put one of his fingers inside the fox. He felt Kurama moaned into his mouth and moved it in and out slowly. Then he added the second. "Oh… Hiei no more teasing."

Hiei gave his fox another kiss while coating the lubricant on himself. Then he sheathed himself slowly in Kurama. When he was fully inside his fox he waited, getting Kurama chance to get use to the intrusion. He was kissing redheads torso. When Kurama gave him a nod he pulled out slightly and thrusted in again. Kurama gasped and closed his eyes. He began thrusting quicker with every Kuramas moan or gasp. In one moment he looked at the flushed fox that was panting heavily and couldn't help himself. He leaned down, suckled at redheads' neck and then sank his fangs in it. Hiei leaped at the blood and then kissed his fox. After this it didn't take too long and the demons reached their release.

Hiei gently pulled out of Kurama and lay beside him. Kurama snuggled to his fire demon and put his head on Hieis chest… "Hiei?" He asked tiredly.

"Hn?"

"I love you." The fox closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"I love you too fox." He sighed. This was all he wanted… he looked at the mark on Kuramas neck… But he would have to explain to Kurama some things when he wakes up. But now… he was really tired. He would think about it later. He just wanted to sleep. So he closed his eyes and joined his fox in dream land.

THE END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

Sorry, this was really short… But it was lemon and better than my first… at least that's what I'm thinking. Anyway please leave me a review, okay? Bye bye. Oh and it seems that I was wrong… I need to do at least one chapter more… see ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! You know what? I have another chapter. Really glad you all liked it so far.

Well I was so happy to read all your nice reviews…

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own YYH or any character.

Warnings: Yaoi boys love

Pairings: Hiei x Kurama

STORYSTORYSTORY

When Kurama opened his eyes he found a pair of red one intently looking at him. "Hi love." He smiled at the fire demon.

"Hi." Hiei stroked Kuramas hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little sleepy."

"Kurama...there is something I should say you." Hiei said looking at now **his** smiling fox.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Uhm…" There was a soft knock on the door.

"Hiei, Kurama are you awake?? The lunch is ready." (A/N: They slept through breakfast :3)

"Thank you Yukina we'll be right there." Kurama said as he was getting out of the bed. He stretched and felt a pain running through his body. _What…?_ Kurama frowned. He felt a pain coming from his neck. He lifted his hand and touched his neck. Then his eyes widened and he looked at Hiei.

Hiei was watching as the fox found the mark on his neck. "Kurama…."

Kurama was still looking at him wide eyed. "Hiei… what… what?"

Hiei scooted nearer to Kurama and tried to hug him but the fox pulled away. "Kurama I'm sorry … I wanted you for so long and I…."

"Hiei! But you know what the mark means!" Kurama was more or less yelling at him. He felt hurt… not that he didn't want Hiei marking him... he did, but not like this.

"It means only that I love you." Hiei tried again to reach for his fox but the fox stood up.

"Yeah sure. That's why you marked me as your property, as object." Kurama replied sarcastically and felt his eyes watered. He turned around, he sure wouldn't do something as _pathetic_ as let the tears out in front of the fire demon.

"Kurama… I didn't mark you as my property I'm sorry if you're upset with my marking you, but… I didn't think properly Kurama, I-"Hiei stood too.

Kurama interrupted him. "But mark, Hiei, is grounded on love and trust not on 'not thinking properly'!" He made a few steps to bathroom doors when a voice stopped him.

"You said you loved me before… Does that mean you didn't trust me?"

Kurama stopped and without turning around replied. "I did Hiei… Now it seems that I shouldn't." He went to bathroom and locked the doors after him.

Hiei was stunned looking after his fox… He couldn't believe it… one moment he was happy and the second... He sighed… he knew it was his fault… he knew he shouldn't do it but the only thing he could think in that time was how beautiful the fox was and as he wanted that moment to remain forever. He then chuckled darkly… All the time he tried not to break Kuramas trust and now… he did exactly that. He sighed and hung his head. What was he going to do now? He just had to mess everything, didn't he? He got dressed and went out of the room. Sure the fox will want to be alone for a while.

He didn't want to stay at temple… Kurama will need some time to calm and he'll need some time to think about how to make up for what he had done… He was on his way out when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Oi Hiei, what's up pal? You seem like something wrong happened."

Hiei pulled his arm away from the Spirit Detective and growled. "That's none of your business. And I'm not informed about being your 'pal'."

Yusuke made a face. "Oh Hiei you just brake my heart." When Hiei rolled his eyes Yusuke chuckled. "Yup, always the same Hiei. So care to say what's wrong?"

"No."

"It cannot be something with Kurama." Hiei looked at him. "I mean… after the sounds we heard this morning." Yusuke snickered.

Hiei just glared. "Shut up Detective." Then he snarled. "Are you not supposed to have hangover and pry for someone to kill you?"

Yusuke grinned. "Nah… I get used to the headache. You would too if Keiko kept beating you around."

Hiei arched an eyebrow and shrugged. He then turned around and was walking away.

"Hey where are you going?"

Hiei just kept going. "As far away from you as I can get." He looked up, jumped to the tree above him and sat down in the tree top, too high for people to see him. He could hear Detective walking away after some stupid comments from him. He closed his eyes and thought about what he should do. He tired to apologize, but the fox didn't want to hear him out. Maybe when Kurama is calmed… Yeah then he will try again…

---------------------------------

Hiei could feel Kurama out in the temples garden. He went after him.

Like the ki signature indicated Kurama was sitting in Yukinas garden, playing with some plant. He took a few steps towards him. "Kurama?"

"Hello Hiei." Kurama didn't turn around but it was said in calm voice, so Hiei decided it was safe to go nearer.

"What are you doing fox?" Hiei sat down next to Kurama.

"Just thinking." Fox softly answered.

Hiei was studying Kurama. Redheads' attention was fully at the plant that he was playing with and he had a thoughtful gleam in his eyes. "What about?"

The fox shrugged. "This and that…"

This conversation wasn't leading anywhere. Hiei sighed. "Kurama we need to talk." He heard Kurama chuckled and a small wave of happiness filled his heart. He didn't show it, though. "What is so funny?" He growled.

Kurama smiled and lifted his head. "Usually that's my phrase."

Hiei couldn't help and smirked. "Yeah, I borrowed it." Kurama was still smiling at him. Then the smirk from Hieis face disappeared. "But I meant that – we need to talk." Kurama just nodded. Hiei nodded too and bowed his head. "Kurama I'm sorry I marked you without your permission, but in that moment I felt loved... It was something I didn't experienced before… And I love you too, so…" He sighed and growled when he saw he couldn't express himself right. "Kurama again I'm sorry. I love you and I don't want to hurt you or-"

"It's all right Hiei." Kurama interrupted him and Hiei lifted his head to see Kurama half-smiling at him. "I was overreacting a bit… You know I did want you to mark me… just not like that…" Then Kurama smiled a full smile. "I love you, too."

This time Kurama didn't resist when he was pulled into fire demons embrace. "I'm sorry Kurama."

Kurama just smiled and let Hiei kiss him. He felt fire demons hot tongue licking his bottom lip and opened his mouth.

After a while they pulled away and Hiei leaned to whisper into Kuramas ear. "I want you to mark me as well." Kuramas eyes widened…

THE END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

So how was it??? I cannot help but like seeing Hiei suffer a bit… running when she sees the glares hehe but only a bit! Really!

Please let me know what you think about this story so far… Please review!!!

Bye bye! waving


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Do you know what??? I have a new chapter!!!!! Yeah, I'm making your life horrible.

Thank you for all your nice reviews…. I'm so happy!!! So…

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of its characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, boys love and **lemon** so if you're not old enough I'm sorry – bye bye (yeah like that would help).

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama (or Kurama x Hiei)

So here is the chapter.

STORYSTORYSTORY

Kuramas eyes widened. He pulled away. "Hi – Hiei what?"

"You heard me." The fire demon said as he sat in redheads' lap, licking the mark on his neck.

"Hiei – no…" Kurama tried to talk to Hiei but the demon kissed him. The fox frowned and pushed Hiei away from him.

"What the hell…?!" Fire demon asked when he hit the ground.

Kurama stood up. "What are you doing Hiei?!"

Hiei frowned. "I wanted you to mark me. What did you think?" He stood up as well.

"I don't want to mark you! Not because you're feeling guilty and you see this like a way to make up for your mistake!" Kurama was yelling now.

"What the-" Hiei blinked. "I don't want it because I feel guilty. I want it because I love you." Kuramas eyes widened again. "I love you and I trust you. And I want to belong to you as you belong to me."

Kurama smiled. "Hiei…"

Hiei walked up to Kurama and smirked. "And all the sex…"

"Hiei!" Kurama said blushing.

"What?" Hiei asked innocently, pulled Kurama into his arms and kissed him.

Kurama felt warm lips moving against his own and the next thing he knew he was kissing back. His hands moved to Hieis neck and he could feel Hieis hands moving to his hips. When he moaned Hiei pulled away.

"So are you going to mark me please?" The fire demon asked hands getting somehow under Kuramas shirt.

Kurama caught Hieis hands. "Do you really want it?"

"Yes."

The fox smiled and kissed fire demons nose. "If you're sure, koibito..."

Hiei tilted his head so he could kiss Kurama. "I am fox." Kurama smiled and Hiei smirked. "So… when this is said…" He grabbed Kuramas rear. "… We can get to the great sex part, right?"

Kurama blushed. "Hiei! I said you something about that didn't I?"

"Did you?" Fire demon asked that smirk still on his face. "The only sounds I heard coming from you were moans…" His hands were stroking Kuramas backside.

Kurama hissed still flushing. "Not here."

Hiei was nuzzling foxes neck. "Hmm… okay." He gave Kurama kiss and pulled him inside. When he got to Kuramas… - ehm-… their room he turned to him. "Now we can continue."

Kurama smiled but asked again. "Hiei are you really sure about this?"

Hiei traced the mark on Kuramas neck and nodded.

"Okay." Kurama leaned down and kissed the demon. Hiei smiled into the kiss. It felt different, but… still nice.

Kurama lowered them down at the mattress. He left Hieis mouth and began kissing his neck.

"Kurama – you have too much clothes on." Hiei mumbled.

Kurama smirked. "So do you my beloved fire demon."

Hiei smirked too and put his cloak off along with his shirt. "Better?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, much."

He kissed Hieis neck again and then transferred his attention to fire demons pink nipples. He breathed on one of them and Hiei shivered. "Hm…." Kurama licked at the nipple before taking it into his mouth. "Hmmm… this feels good too…"Hieis hands tangled in Kuramas hair. Kurama smiled and sucked on the flesh in his mouth. Hiei moaned and arched his back when redheads' hand began playing with other one. Kurama gave the nipple one last lick before moving down. He could feel Hiei whimpered but it was soon replaced by moan when Kurama stroked him through the cloth of his pants. "Oww… Kurama…"

Kurama pulled Hieis pants down and chuckled. Hiei looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"You don't have any underwear on?" Kurama said still chuckling.

Hiei smirked. "Waste of time. Now get to back what you were – ohh…." He moaned when Kurama grabbed him. "… doing." Kurama began stroking him and Hiei lifted his hips.

"You're so sweet Hiei." The fox gave Hiei a quick kiss and then his mouth replaced his hands in its task. Hiei bit his hand to muffle his moan.

Kurama kept pleasuring Hiei and it didn't take too long till Hiei came, thrusting his hips and screaming redheads' name.

Kurama swallowed Hieis release and kissed Hiei again. "I love you, Hiei."

"Hn. I feel the same." The demon tucked on Kuramas shirt. "And you have still too many clothes on."

Kurama smirked. "Well… Then I have to do something about it." He stood up and his hand moved slowly to his shirt. He took it off ever so slowly and Hiei could feel himself hardening again just by looking at his sexy fox. "Kurama – hurry."

"Why so hastily Hiei?" Kurama smirked and reached for his pants.

Hiei growled. "Fox, if you won't have those stupid pants down in a second I'll rip it from you."

Kurama chuckled but his pant and boxers were quickly down. He crawled to Hiei. "Do you have that lube?"

Hiei pointed to his cloak. When Kurama wanted to get it Hiei pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "Hurry up." He panted when he released his fox. The only answer he got was a quick nod.

Kurama lay between Hieis legs and coated himself and his fingers with lubricant. Then he pushed one of his fingers inside Hiei. He was moving it in and out. Soon he added second one. "Hurry fox." Kurama withdrew his fingers and slowly sheathed himself into Hiei. He stopped to give the fire demon time to adjust but Hiei growled. "Move."

"But Hiei –"

"I said move."

Kurama nodded hesitantly and slowly withdrew himself form Hiei then thrusted back. Hieis eyes widened when Kurama hit a certain spot in him. "Ohm…" Kurama repeated the motion a bit harder and quicker making sure to hit the spot again. Hiei moaned and pulled Kurama down for a kiss. The fox was thrusting to Hiei quicker when the kiss became passionate one.

Kurama began kissing and licking on Hieis neck, then lifted his head. Hieis gaze was full of lust and love. When he received a short nod he licked the neck one more time and sank his teeth in it. Hiei panted and moaned his hands entangled themselves in Kuramas hair his body meeting every Kuramas thrust.

Kurama withdrew his fangs, licked the blood off and then kissed Hiei again, their tongues meeting. It took only a few thrusts and they were crying their release in each others mouth. Kurama pulled away, lay beside the fire demon panting heavily.

Hiei pulled him into a warm embrace. "I love you Kurama."

The fox snuggled to him. "I love you too."

Hiei stroked Kuramas hair. "But what's wrong fox?"

"Nothing." The redhead rested his head on Hieis chest.

"That's not true. I can feel it… Don't forget we are bonded now." The fire demon frowned.

Kurama sighed. "I'm just wondering… what now Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"I mean… what happens now?"

"Now you're mine." Hiei smirked and kissed now really his fox.

When he pulled away Kurama traced the mark on Hieis neck with his finger. "And you mine. I love you, Hiei."

"You know you keep repeating it, right?"

Kurama chuckled. "Yeah. I love you."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I love you too… Now shut up and sleep." He watched as Kurama fell asleep. Hiei stroked foxes hair again and smiled. _You're mine, as I'm yours._ Life never seemed so bright before.

THE END

Oo I ended it… Hm… okay! XD I don't know if I should really end it here… I could write one more chapter… uhm… _sigh_ I really don't know. Well and it wasn't the best lemon, too… _sniff_

I'm really curious how you liked it. Please leave me a review… okay??? Please please please.

Bye! Oh and I'm really happy that you all held it with me this far!


End file.
